Modern lifestyles are becoming increasingly more reliant on mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Advances in technology, services, and affordability have further given rise to a host of “additional” communication features beyond that of voice communication, including functions like short message service (SMS), enhanced message service (EMS), multimedia message service (MMS), wireless application protocol (WAP) push, etc., messaging. Businesses, enterprises, governments, institutions, organizations, and the like, are beginning to utilize these “additional” modes of communication as avenues for information dissemination, such as for advertisement purposes. Unfortunately, the content that is transmitted is not targeted to individuals, nor is the act of messaging an automated occurrence.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides enhanced messaging services.